Chaos Legion
by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi
Summary: The aftermath of the final battle against the dark spirit resulted in the disappearance of Sieg Wahrheit, along with him a Maiden of the Silver, Arcia Rinslet. A new legionator has been assigned to find the Dark Knight and recover the stolen crests..
1. Order

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the title "Chaos Legion" nor the character associated with the game besides the characters I have created myself. "Chaos Legion" is copyrighted by Capcom.

_'Tis the darkest glyph thou barest. It sacrifices stray souls to summon unearthly force. Unearthly force shall obey and serve thee. 'Tis named.._

**Chaos Legion**

Having the malicious spirit of Azrail put to rest, the Order of Saint Overia breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Evil has fallen in exchange for the loss of a once loyal man, Victor Delacroix. But the savior of this legendary tale has mysteriously disappeared. The Knight of the Dark Glyphs, Sieg Wahrheit, accompanied by a surviving member of the Maiden of the Silver, traces of both were mysteriously erased in the Order's records. The two haven't been seen since.

With hard labor and rebuilding at hand, the Order and it's scouts had no time to search for the missing knight. A new successor to Sieg Wahrheit must be chosen immediately, a new Knight of the Dark Glyphs..

**Chapter I :**

**Order**

The sound of footsteps filled a long, dark corridor with murals depicting fallen angels on the wall. Angels with faces of deep despair and eternal sadness pasted across their face, tears falling from their eyes as they plunged down from the heavens, their once magnificent wings burning off from the tremendous force of the descent down to the fiery pits of the inferno.

His dark blue eyes could see them. Their blue fiery presence floating freely without any restrictions, hovering about with no care in the world. Even at a young age he had visions of seeing these lost souls wandering the world with no sense of direction. These souls are blinded by jealousy and hatred against those who still live. Envious of the living, they refuse to go to the Celestial or Netherworld and live on the Earth's surface for eternity unless..

Large black doors opened up in-front of him, a strange insignia embedded on the thick black surface. He remained calm and closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stepping into the large room in-front of him. Once he stepped foot into the room, the atmosphere in his surrounding presence changed. He heard nothing more than the sound of deep silence, the lost souls no longer present in his sight.

He walked towards the center of the room, taking notice to the nine figures in-front of him hidden behind the darkness, only their arms leaning on top of the half-moon shaped table were visible. Keeping his cool, he stood still and waited until one of the figures spoke to him.

"Welcome to the Hall of Order," the center most figure spoke to him, "Reiks Agriwulf." he finished.

These people hidden behind the shadow of darkness are responsible for running the Order of St. Overia and the sealing of the forbidden spirit, Azrail. They have control over the Sacred Capital of Rotarl and the other neighboring cities that were badly damaged during the incident with Lord Delacroix not too long ago. The one sitting in the center is obviously the head leader of the Order.

"Ah, what a fine looking man of exquisite physique." a female voice to the farther right of the table stated, "You seem perfect for this job." the voice laughed with a tone of sophistication.

Two of the only women admitted into the Order. The one that had commented Reiks is the most talkative and flirtatious out of the two. The other possess a more stoic nature, completely opposite from the other.

Finally, he spoke.

"I am here for the sole purpose of serving and protecting the Order." he bowed before them, "May I ask, what are the Order's desires?" he asked.

Reiks was dubbed the Knight of the Dark Glyphs a few days ago by the Order themselves. He received the blessing of the sword and needed one more important thing to complete the ceremony. His legion crest.

The figure sitting in the center of the table stood up from his seat and lifted his right hand in the air, snapping his fingers as two silver knights carrying large spears, walked over to the center where Reiks was standing, "Your duties are now set. You will forever be known as a Knight of the Dark Glyphs. The protector of the Order. A legionator." the center figure spoke loudly.

Soon, the remaining eight figures stood up and watched as the two silver knights held a large silver case, opening the silver top revealing a strange looking artifact. Reiks shifted his eyes towards the silver item before he grasped it in his right hand.

"The Order of St. Overia bestows you with the power of Hypnos, a legion of immeasurable power that can only be rivaled by it's brother crest, Thanatos."

Reiks took a few moments to gaze at the crest with much awe. He could feel the dark power surging from within. He felt the crest's impatience and most of all, it's massive hunger. He turned his sight towards the Order and placed the crest over his heart, letting it resonate in unison with his heartbeat.

"As a legionator, you will feel no regret or sorrow towards the souls of the dead. They must be sacrificed in-order for the power inside that crest to grow even more stronger." the center figure paused worriedly, taking a few seconds before he spoke again, "Although I must warn you. Unlike it's tamed brother Thanatos, Hypnos has not been properly tamed yet." he cautioned the new Legionator, "You are the only one who we think can control Hypnos properly, just as Sieg Wahrheit controlled his crest, Thanatos."

Sieg Wahrheit. He had heard that name all around even before he joined the Order. A gifted and talented young man, he was one of the three that were ranked highest amongst all of the warriors in the Order, only second to Victor Delacroix. After the incident a few months ago, it seems he disappeared without a trace.

"Ah, this brings us to the matter at hand." the center figure spoke yet again, "This will be your first assigned mission and we hope you are successful."

Reiks took the crest off his chest and placed it into a dark blue gauntlet on his left hand. He felt the dark energy surging through-out his body, feeling as if the soul of the incarnated Hypnos merged with him to become one.

"Sweetheart," the flirtatious woman interrupted, "Your new job is to find Sieg Wahrheit and bring all the crests he took with him, along with the infamous Thanatos back here into Sacred Capital grounds."

"Understood." Reiks responded, taking a final bow before turning his back, facing the door.

Just before Reiks leaves the room, the center figure spoke in a dark and serious tone, "Do not fail us."

**Chapter End**


	2. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the title "Chaos Legion" nor the characters associated with the game besides the characters I have created myself. "Chaos Legion" is copyrighted by Capcom.

**Author's Notes: **A special thanks go out to my reviewers Lady Jade Phoenix, Captain Alex Kai, TriggerdFlame, and Milia. I'll take it upon your requests to make this fanfic a better one. Once again, I appreciate the reviews. This chapter is pretty much what some anime fans call a quick "flashback" filler. No action just yet. Hint hint, foreshadowing.

_'Tis the darkest glyph thou barest. It sacrifices stray souls to summon unearthly force. Unearthly force shall obey and serve thee. 'Tis named.._

**Chaos Legion**

**Chapter II :**

**Past and Present**

He had a duty to uphold. Now as a Knight of the Dark Glyphs, he knew of the punishment if he was to fail this mission. Once again, he walked through the corridor of fallen angels but this time, the souls surrounding the area began to emit a violent aura. The souls knew of Reiks' newfound powers and they did not like it.

Reiks looked at the blue gauntlet on his right hand, his dark blue eyes staring at the face of a manifestation of death and power. He shrugged the feeling off and continued walking to the other side of the corridor, passing the angry souls around him as if they weren't there. He finally exited the building and into the glaring sunlight of the outside world.

The Sacred Capital of Rotarl used to be a place of bustling people. But during the recent events, the whole place is in a state of destruction and chaos; buildings had collapsed, the floors were broken, and all of the statues surrounding the capital were completely demolished. Fortunately, one part of the Capital wasn't completely destroyed from the destruction caused by Lord Delacroix. It was where he resided.

Reiks was out of town attending special training sessions when all the chaos broke out in the Capital He was informed a day or two later after everything had been destroyed already. He returned home to find that nearly everything was destroyed.

Reiks stopped by a large house, the gates that usually blocked the entrance were bent as if something ravaged through it forcefully. He unlocked the metal door and stepped inside. He was finally home, relieved that everything has been set.

Reiks walked towards an open door in the hallway, leading him into his large bedroom. The bed was about twice the size of an ordinary bed and everything around the room was made of high classed wood. From the dresser to the chair, everything seemed as if they were antiques.

"I guess I'll take a bath before I get going." Reiks shook his head and sighed. He felt extremely tired today. He had no idea why. He had slept well the night before but still, he felt like collapsing on the bed. He figured a nice, hot bath would at least wake him up.

He took off his black long-sleeved trench coat, along with the blue gauntlet that held the crest of Hypnos and set it aside on the bed. Reiks was in pretty good shape and had the physique most men would die for. Inside the bathroom, he stepped into the pearl white bathtub and turned the faucet on. He took off most of his clothes and threw it on the floor, carefully sitting down on the bathtub as the water filled, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

Turning the faucet off, he stared at the ceiling and tried to keep himself from falling asleep. Slowly, he began to close his eyes and soon enough, he entered trance-like sleep.

_Past_

Swords clashed and the cries of demonic entities filled the air, the foul stench of blood circulated around the area. A young boy looks on from afar as he sees several men with well crafted blades pierce the bodies of the hellish creatures that kept spawning around them. He hid behind a tree, his body shaking as he tried to keep his ears from hearing the sounds of death. He knew he shouldn't have wandered off too far away from the capital. It was a stupid idea to go adventuring outside the capital. He had been scolded about the monsters outside before but he never obeyed them.

"Hey kid." one of the men said, only the silhouette of him was visible through the eyes of the boy, "Why don't we take you home now?" the man offered his hand and lifted the young boy up, carrying him over his shoulder, "Why did you wander off?" he asked as he followed his companion in-front of him, keeping a tone of silence as they walked out of the forest.

The boy did not answer. He was ashamed of his cowardice. He was ashamed of his weakness and lack of courage.

"You know, when I was your age, I always did stuff like this." he said, a smile had appeared on his face, "You shouldn't be ashamed of what happened back there." he looked at the boy above his head, tears falling from the delicate boy's eyes, "Hey now, don't start crying on me."

The boy sobbed and tried to keep himself from crying. But he couldn't hold it any longer and began to unleash a river of tears.

After minutes of walking back to the capital, the man decided to take the boy home to his parents, "Hey, I'll take the kid home. You can go back to headquarters. I'll see you there." he waved to his companion as he turned the other way. The boy had fallen asleep from all the crying and was now leaning on the man's head.

"Hey kid. Wake up." he began to gently shake the boy around, trying to get his eyes to open, "This your house?" he asked.

The boy nodded without saying a word. He rubbed his eyes as the man gently took him off his shoulders and placed him on the ground. He patted him on the head and smiled once more, "You're a good kid. Make sure you don't wander off again, okay?"

_Present_

Reiks opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling once more. Shaking his head as he splashed some water on his face, he stood up and grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He's been dreaming about his past for quite some time now. Almost all the dreams are the same thing and still, he doesn't know why he's been having them. He felt as if someone was trying to tell him something.

Reiks now wore a loose black shirt, black leather pants, and his black trench coat over all of it. He took his gauntlet and equipped it on his right hand, feeling the same surge of energy he felt before in the Hall of Order. Reiks felt the impatient nature of Hypnos and felt it's hunger raging from within.

He stepped out of the room and before heading out the door, he grabbed his sheathed sword from the stand and placed it in a holster on his belt. Finally, he was starting his mission. A mission that will lead him to many revelations..

**Chapter End**


End file.
